London, darling
by RGfI
Summary: My alternate story of Monica and Chandler in London. I know it's been done before, I hope you'd like this story anyway... My first one-shot, please read & review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Friends.

"Listen, Mon, the guy is wasted! Come on, I am more Ross' mother than you," Chandler tried to cheer her up a bit, but she just grimaced and rolled her eyes.

"I know! And if you ignore the fact that Ross is OLDER than me, I had to be like, what… 13, to have him? And Chandler, if I had sex when I was 13, well, it's sad, because it's more than what I get today. But you know, what can a single mother to a son who is OLDER than her can get? My only consolation is that I'm a freaking miracle," she said, pissed.

He looked at her, worried, before he said with a smile, "You know that the stuff you said made no sense, right?"

"My life right now makes no sense," she said with a sad smile.

"This is just being dramatic! Come on, things will turn out good for you, I promise," he smiled at her.

"Too dramatic for you, huh? Okay, how about this? I was never engaged, but my 30 year-old son is getting married before me," she smiled to him and he chuckled.

"That's the spirit! I'm almost 30 year-old and I pushed all of my serious girlfriends to cheat on me. Though it worked out okay. I mean seriously, another Oh My God and consider me gone," he grimaced and she chuckled.

"How do you always manage to cheer me up?" she asked him with a smile while he put his hand on her shoulders.

"I guess I just... know you," he said with half a smile, while walking her out of the room they were in. "Now let's get the hell out of here and watch a movie, what do you say?" he said and she smiled and nodded.

"I say let's go fast before my son will notice," she smiled and he chuckled.

They walked out the room and suddenly the drunk man who insulted Monica showed up in front of them. "Going already? Uh, well. I'm really looking forward to the wedding, you two make a lovely couple," he smiled at them.

Chandlers eyes widened, and Monica blushed a bit, but they both started to laugh.

* * *

"Just answer the question, Chandler!" Monica rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Okay, but only if you will answer that too," a shy and blushed Chandler answered.

"Fine, I will. Now answer that already!" she tried hard not to laugh.

"Fine. If I had to sleep with one of the guys we know, I guess that would be... Joey," he said, ignoring her laugh. "What? This won't be a big deal, we both will be able to forget it all together, and he sounds quite good in _that_, and I think I can tell, consider the fact that I sleep right next to him," he said, then instantly blushed when he understood from her laughter what she understood from his words. "NO! No, no! I don't, actually, _sleep_ next to him, I... I sleep next room and... Oh never mind." He said while she laughed. "It's your turn now!" he announced, trying to get himself out of the situation.

"Okay, fine. If I had to sleep with one of the guys we know - " she started but got interrupted.

"No! no, that's not what I meant - " he said, and got interrupted as well.

"You said 'answer that too', so I will. If I had to sleep with one of the guys we know, I guess it would be... you," she said and then laughed at the look on his face.

"Me? Seriously?" he asked, confused.

"Well... Yeah," she smiled at him. "It's you and me, so it won't be this dramatic event everyone must cry about, but also, you're a good guy, you won't like stop talking to me the next day. And... well, I guess you're cuter than you think," she smiled at him.

"But isn't Joey more the type for one night stands? I mean, he answers all the things you mentioned," Chandler said, and looked doubtful.

"Well, while he is out there, doing who knows what to some girl, you've been here all day, helping me out and cheering me up... I guess that is the difference." She smiled softly at him. He grinned at her, while she thought about something for a minute. "Okay, my turn," she smiled. "If you had to sleep with one of the girls we know, who would that be?" she asked him.

"I really don't know how we got to have this conversation in the first place, but okay," he said, then stopped talking and looked thoughtful. After couple of minutes he opened his mouth and then closed it again, nervously. "I... I don't think I can... answer that." He said quietly.

"Come on! Is it because I told you that I'd sleep with you? Because you don't have to feel obliged to say you'd sleep with me as well, I'll be totally cool with anything you have to say," she said, looking at him with curiosity.

"Which girls are we talking about? Let me just make sure that I understand the question," he said, a bit stressed.

"Basically the girls in our gang," she explained.

He seemed quite nervous. He thought about it for another second, then it seemed like he made his mind. "Okay, can I answer by explaining why I won't be sleeping with 2 out of the 3?" He asked while she nodded. "Good. Well, I'd probably avoid getting involved with Rachel," he said, smiling at her surprise.

"How come?" She asked, kind of shocked. "Usually guys go crazy about her!"

"Usually it's those with the self-confidence," he answered. "She seems a bit self-involved. I also need someone who'll be able to forgive me when I mess up, because I mess up a lot," he smiled and she smiled fondly at him. "Looking at Ross and Rachel's relationship, you know, with the list and the 'We were on a break thing' thing, it just doesn't seem the case," he said and she nodded. "Phoebe is also not an option," he declared, then smiled nervously, knowing that he exposed the one he prefered out of the three.

"How come?" She asked him with a smile, as knowing that he chose her as well.

"Well, it's quite simple really," he chuckled. "I don't think she likes me that much," Monica smiled, and she seemed genuinely surprised. Phoebe actually did confess that she likes Chandler the least, and Monica was surprised he noticed.

"So...?" She grinned at him.

He chuckled nervously. "So yeah, it leaves me with you. Listen, I would consider myself the luckiest to have anything of the sort with you, only if I'd know for sure that it won't harm our friendship. Honestly, you are the most beautiful woman I know, and the woman I feel the most close to," he said. He was extremely nervous now, and he stared at his hands.

She felt a strange warm in her chest and she sat near him on the bed, grabbing his hand. He finally gazed up to her, smiling at her nervously.

She grinned. "Are you saying that you like me the best?"

"You could say that," He answered, avoiding her gaze.

"Well, you are definitely my favorite," she grinned while he smiled, clearly in relief. He glanced at her before returning his gaze to his hands. He really wanted to kiss her, but he felt like it's a move he should consider before doing. The consequences might be bad for their little group. For an example, Ross will surely kill him. He'll probably consider it betrayal; though Chandler had to remind himself that when it comes to fooling around with friends' relatives Ross is no innocent. He did fool around with his mother.

Okay, he had to ask.

"Hey, Mon?"

"Yeah?" She looked at him, curious.

"Say, how would you react if I'll - Oh no, no forget it," he lost his courage in the middle of the sentence. He returned to look at his hands, sighing.

"What did you wanted to ask?" She asked him, her heart beating fastly and strongly against her chest.

"It's not such an appropriate thing to ask," he confessed.

"After the way you cheered me up tonight, there is not much you can say that would make me think about you negatively. In fact, it is save to say that after tonight I see you very... differently," she smiled softly at him.

He looked at her quietly and in an intense way, biting his lip. "Will it be too weird if I'll... kiss you?" He asked her.

"It will be weirder if you won't," she smiled softly as he leaned in, grinning.

* * *

**And that is my version of what happened in London.**

**I gotta say, I liked TOW the truth about London. Everything was perfectly fine with me, the only thing that was kind of a let down was the fact that originally Monica wanted Joey (the only let down, I love this series, it's my favorite series ever)****. I have no problem with that, Joey is the type for one night stands, but I thought it would be nice if Monica preferred Chandler at start.**

**My first one shot, I really hope you liked it, _please _let me know, review if you can. **

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
